Good Bye, Friend
by xXxKeitoxXx
Summary: While Madoka's story is taking place, a new story unfolds in America. Kelsey has a normal, boring life. Nothing ever changes until a new girl comes to her class. She is mysterious and familiar to Kelsey. She has faded, foggy memories of this new girl. What's more is this girl is hiding something. Who exactly is she and what is the being called Kyubey? (sorry, I'm bad at summaries!)
1. Prologue

**Ok so before I start, this is my first fan fiction!**

**It is set in America about the same time that Puella Magi Madoka Magica is set.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PMMM only my ideas :)**

* * *

**Prologue**

"Katrina, what wish would you like to make, to become a Puella Magi?"

"I want all of this pain...all this suffering an sadness...to be a dream. I wish it was all a dream! An illusion! I wish all of this was never real! Just something that I can wake up from. I'm tired of seeing these horrible things about myself. I wish it was all an illusion."

"Is this your final decision? Even though you will loose all the friends you have made here? None of them will remember you. To them, it would be like you never existed."

"Yes."

One, two, three...

"Your wish has been granted. Katrina, you are now a Puella Magi!"

* * *

The rain fell down, hard. Katrina stumbled out of the alley, weighed down by her burden. She just couldn't leave her friend's body in a place like that. She had to put it somewhere where someone could find it.

She choose a park. She set Mary's body underneath a big oak tree. The girl was cold and lifeless. Her perfect hair was messy and out of place, her eyes gazed into nothingness.

Karina fell onto her knees next to Mary. She shook with horror and sadness of what she had just witnessed. She felt her eyes fill with tears and she wept for her friend. They had been partners, defeating witches, bringing justice. Everything had been good, but Mary had wished for the happiness of a loved one. According to the earthly laws, to create, something of equal value must be lost. Mary was such a fool.

"It was always meant to be," an annoyingly sweet voice said next to Katrina. Kyubey.

"Get away from me you creep! You did this to her! You did this to all of us! The witches we fight are really-" Katrina stopped herself before going on, to afraid to say what she was thinking.

"It's how life is...it's all about balance."

"Screw balance! Go to hell you little rat!" Katrina screamed. And with that she ran. Afraid of her future. Afraid for other girls. Afraid for everything.

* * *

**Comment and Rate please :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Kelsey**

"A girl identified as Mary Sanders has been found dead underneath a tree in a little park on the south end of Los Angeles. If you have any information about her, please call this number on the screen," a news reporter said solemnly. Kelsey turned off the TV before the reporter started talking again. She hated hearing about murders, it always made her scared.

"Kelsey hurry up! You're going to be late for school!" her dad shouted from his office.

"Huh? Oh my God look at the time! Bye dad!" Kelsey said as she ran to the door, shoving a piece of toast in her mouth on the way. She ran down to the corner of her street. The bus was already there, about to leave. Kelsey silently worried that the bus would leave without her.

She got on the bus and headed toward the back. Iris's head popped up from behind the seats. Her dark hair and skin seemed to glow, Kelsey couldn't help but feel a little jealous of her. Iris was always so pretty, even when her hair was a wild mess.

"Man, you're slow! The bus almost left without you!" Iris exclaimed when Kelsey plopped down on the seat next to her.

"I know! I know!" Kelsey laughed ,"Hey, did you see the news this morning?"

"Yeah I did! That story about One Direction? Now, they, my friend, are nice," Iris said in her voice that she used when she saw a cute guy.

"No not that! The one about the dead girl in L.A. Her name was Mary," Kelsey said trailing off.

"Oh yeah! I saw that one too! She was probably just another victim of gang violence or something like that. There's a lot of murders from that."

"No I don't think so. They showed a picture of her body, and there was no blood. None! I wonder how she died..."

"Maybe she was sick or something. Or suicidal. Or drug abuse. Or-"

"I don't think any of that is the answer," Kelsey cut in. She didn't know why, but her gut told her that the reason that girl died wasn't anything normal.

* * *

"Take your seats please! SIT DOWN!" their teacher, Mrs. Kinnian screamed at the eighth grade class. Iris and Kelsey took a seat next to their other friends, Reese and Sara. "Thank you. Now, we have a new student today. Please come in Katrina!"

The whole room got silent. A small girl walked in. She had long, layered, auburn hair with choppy bangs covering her forehead. She had grayish-blue eyes that looked as if she was looking at something that know one else could see. Her face was set in a stone cold, serious expression, like the girl had faced to many hard ships in life. Kelsey almost fell out of her chair. She couldn't tell how or why, but the girl looked familiar.

"Please tell the class your name," Mrs. Kinnian said as if she was talking to a preschooler.

"Katrina. Call me Kat," she said with no explanation. The class was shocked at her cold, unexpressive voice and lack of talking about herself. Even Mrs. Kinnian was shocked. Kat took it upon herself to find her own seat. She walked briskly up the row of desks, keeping her eyes forward. Everyone stared. Then, as the new girl passed Kelsey's desk, she glared down at her. Kelsey was shocked and could literally feel herself going cold. Not because of the nastiness of her, but the realization that Kelsey had indeed seen Kat somewhere before. Somewhere.

* * *

**Comment and rate please :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Iris**

Iris always thought that Kelsey was pretty. Beautiful actually. Kelsey's long, blond hair, beautiful blue eyes, and soft, pale complexion just made Iris want to scream. Iris didn't like her own dark hair, eyes, and skin, to her, it made her seem mean and unapproachable. Now this new girl comes, Kat or whatever, looking dazzlingly gorgeous but terrifying all the same. Iris wished that she could be pretty too.

* * *

Iris couldn't pay attention to class. It was boring and hard. She hated math, she didn't understand why you needed to know what x and y equal and how this could possibly help her in the real world. She felt herself drifting off to sleep, when Kelsey shook her awake.

"Iris! Iris, it's your turn!" Kelsey hissed.

"Uh, Wha?" Iris said sleepily.

"Number 24, on the board!" Kelsey said.

"Huh?"

"Mrs. Kinnian, I'll do it," Kat said flatly standing up from her desk and walking towards the front. Again, the class stared in awe. Kat picked up a marker and did the problem, easily. Iris sat there with her mouth hanging open. She had never seen someone do algebra that fast and with that perfection. Kat wasn't only pretty, she was also really smart.

* * *

At lunch, the only thing Iris and her friends could talk about was Kat.

Reese, Sara, Kelsey, and Iris sat in a circle under a big tree in the school yard. They all had their different opinions on the new girl.

"She's so mysterious!" Reese exclaimed between bites of sandwich.

"I know! But she's so pretty! And smart too!" Iris added between bites of apple.

"She's also very athletic! And a great artist! Did I also mention that she's awesome at singing?" Sara said dreamily.

Iris noticed that Kelsey was being very quiet, which was really unusual for her. She was only picking at her food. She kept her gaze down at the grass and her face was blank.

"Hey Kelsey, what's wrong?" Iris asked her friend.

"Huh? Oh, um, nothing," she said quietly.

"Yes there is something! What's up?" Iris pushed.

"Ok, don't freak out, but I think I know her. I can't remember how, the memories are foggy. Like, they were purposely altered or something. And it's only snippets. I remember seeing her with some fancy outfit on, but it's cloudy. I also remember her crying. I-I don't know what it means," Kelsey trailed off.

"Maybe you saw her at a park or something," Reese stated.

"No, that's not it," Kelsey said.

"The mall?"

"No."

"A wedding? A funeral?"

"That's not it either."

"Well, what do think it is? It's not like she's a witch and erased your memories of you seeing her. Oh I got it! She's some magical guardian of some magical thing and she blocked your memories of you finding it!" Iris joked.

"No, Iris! I'm serious!" Kelsey said.

"Well, you're not giving us any clues about this mystery. And its kind of weird," Sara spoke up.

"Fine then! If you don't believe me then I'll go find someone who will!" Kelsey shouted. She stood up and stormed off.

"Kelsey wait!" Iris shouted after her. She ran to catch up with her friend.

* * *

**Comment and rate please :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Kelsey**

Kelsey couldn't believe her friends. She was mad at them for taking this situation so lightly.

She ran around the school building, trying to find a quiet place to think. This whole memory thing was a little far fetched, but she had to know why this girl looked so familiar.

She sat down under a tree, and tried to sort through her thoughts. Nothing she could think of explained this problem. The only thing she could remember about Kat was that she was very sad. She also remembered seeing her with a beautiful outfit on, but the image was to fuzzy to see the details.

"Hey Kelsey, are you mad at me?" Iris asked quietly, dragging Kelsey out of her thoughts. She had been so preoccupied with her thoughts that she hadn't even noticed Iris approach.

"Yeah, a little bit. I'm just really confused about this," she admitted.

"I'm sorry. How about we go to the mall after school to take your mind off things! I'll buy you ice cream," Iris said.

"Ok."

* * *

After school, Kelsey and Iris went to the mall. For a while everything was normal. Kelsey had no crazy thoughts about Kat the new girl. They talked about normal things while licking ice cream and shopping. Soon, the sun set and it was time to go.

The friends started to make their way back home. The sky was dark and there was no moon or stars. Nighttime plus Kelsey and Iris's bad sense of direction got them lost, really lost.

"Where are we?" Iris asked, a little scared.

"How would I know?" Kelsey answered. Jus then, a loud clang of metal filled the air, followed by someone's frustrated scream. The two girls looked at each other and ran. They ran faster than they had ever before. They never knew that they were going towards the noises they had heard.

Kelsey and Iris rounded a corner and stopped cold. Kat was standing over some sort of animal. Kelsey gasped. She didn't know how she knew, but Kat was wearing the same outfit that was in Kelsey's memories. She wore a white sleeveless top with a purple bow on the front. She had sleeves coming down her arms but they weren't attached to her shirt. They were white with a gold button on the side. Her skirt was purple and she wore a gold belt. She had on white boots whose tops folded down and were purple inside. Her hair was pulled back into two long, flowing pony tails and she wore a purple ribbon around each. Around her head, she wore a golden band with a purple gem in the shape of a tear drop resting on her forehead. In her hands, raised above her head, was a giant, pointy, deadly looking scythe.

"I thought I told you to go to hell you damn rat!" Kat growled at the animal. It was white with red eyes. It had pointy ears with long tuffs of fur coming out of them with gold bands around them. It had a big white fluffy tail and an oval like thing on its back. The creature looked at Kelsey and Iris with terror in its eyes.

_Help me! _A voice said out of no where. It sounded like it came from inside Kelsey's head. Iris obviously heard it too.

"What the hell are you doing! Don't hurt the poor thing!" Iris screamed at Kat. She looked up at them, anger written all over her face. Iris and Kelsey ran forward to the thing. Kelsey took it in her arms and cradled it. It was warm and felt as if it was magical. "You're a monster! Why would you want to kill this thing?"

"It's evil! Kelsey, put it down now! See what it did?" Kat said desperately.

"I see what _you _did!" Iris shot back with her mean voice.

"You're stupid to think it's helpless. Kyubey is a monster! HE KILLED MARY!" Kat screamed with tears in her eyes. Kelsey gasped. Mary, the girl from the TV. How could this creature have killed a girl.

"Actually, Mary isn't dead," the animal said, leaping out of Kelsey's arms. Kelsey was shocked to hear it talk.

"She's as good as dead, and you're responsible," Kat growled back at it as if she was used to it speaking.

"It's actually her fault."

"You turned her into one! Go die!" Kat screamed. she raised her scythe again. Iris jumped to hold her back.

"Katrina, what would killing me accomplish? We have already had this discussion the last time you tried," it said.

"I hate you," Kat growled. She then stopped struggling and turned to face Kelsey and Iris. "If you value your life, your friends, your family, don't listen to a word this piece of shit says. I don't care how much you want to form a contract, don't do it. You will ruin your life if you do."

Kat glared at the creature again. She looked at the girls before jumping, totally inhumanly possibly, onto a near by roof. She dashed across the rooftops and faded into the dark night. Kelsey could swear that she saw sadness, hurt, and fear in her stormy gray eyes.

"Well that was close," the creature said after Kat had gone.

"What are you?" Iris asked it in wonder.

"Hm? I'm Kyubey! I make contracts with girls to become Puella Magi!"

* * *

**Comment and rate please :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Iris**

Iris lay on the floor of her bedroom, staring at the blank, white ceiling above her. It was a plain room with nothing special in it. Her walls were a blue color and she had a desk, a nightstand, a bed, a mirror, and a closet crammed into the small space. Kyubey was sitting on her bed, staring down at her. After the run-in with Kat, Kelsey and Iris somehow, found their way home. Iris had offered to take Kyubey in for the night, wanting to know more about this so called Puella Magi.

"So, you can really grant any wish?" Iris asked, multiple questions were rolling around in her head. This whole thing sounded like a good deal to her, but Kat's warning was burned into the back of her mind.

"Yup! It can be anything you want!" Kyubey said happily.

"Really? Anything?" Iris was leaning more and more towards making a contract.

"Yup!"

All her life, Iris had always felt plain and boring. She was never the smartest, the athlete, the musician, the artist. She was never popular at school. She was never the prettiest or had the nicest clothes. She wasn't rich either. What Iris wanted most was to be the smart one, the athlete, the artist, the prettiest. But could Kyubey really give her all of that?

"What if someone wished to be perfect?" Iris asked slowly.

"Well it depends on what your definition of perfect is," Kyubey answered.

"Could I wish to be perfect?" Iris asked, getting more and more excited.

"Again, it depends on how you define perfection," Kyubey explained.

"My definition of perfect is to be the smartest, a great athlete, someone with musical and artistic talent, someone who's drop-dead gorgeous! A girl who's popular, independent, strong, and graceful. Someone who doesn't ever mess up, and if she does, she does it in a perfect way. Could you grant all of that?" Iris asked,sitting up. She was talking fast, her voice filled with excitement. If Kyubey could grant her wish, she could finally be noticed, in the spot light. All of her dreams could come true.

"Iris, is this your wish? Do you want to be your definition of _perfect_?" Kyubey asked.

"You could really grant it?" Iris's heart pounded with excitement and eagerness.

"I can! So are you willing to make a contract with me and become a Puella Magi in exchange for perfection?" Kyubey said in a formal way.

"Yes. I wish to be perfect," Iris said, pouring her life long struggle to gain perfection into those few words.

Kyubey closed his eyes. An orange, misty light swirled around Iris. Iris gasped. The mist picked her up and held her in mid-air. Suddenly, a sparkling ball of orange and yellow seemed to come out of her chest. It was beautiful and looked like magic. It rose above her and, like it was instinct, Iris reached out and grabbed it with both her hands. She held it close to her heart, she didn't know how, but something told her to keep it safe and close to her. The light dimmed and the mist set her down. She opened her hands. Where the ball of light had been was now a beautiful orange gem cradled by a golden stand.

"That is called a soul gem. It's the source of a Puella Magi's power," Kyubey explained," Every time you use magic, your soul gem gets a little dirtier. You have to purify it with a grief seed. To get a grief seed, you have to defeat witches."

"Wait, witches? Well how do I defeat one? Do I get a weapon or something?" Iris asked. She had totally forgotten about the witches part of Kyubey's explanation earlier.

"Why don't you try transforming to answer your question," Kyubey said with a wink.

Iris didn't know how, but suddenly a light burst from her soul gem. Again, as if it was instinct, she stepped into it. The light surrounded her, and somehow Iris knew that she was transforming. She closed her eyes and let it move her. When it the light was gone, she opened her eyes. She stood in front of her mirror and her eyes widened with shock. She was wearing an orange dress that was short in the front and long in the back and had a brown corset around her waist. She wore brown flats with bows on the toe and the heel. Two orange bows were tied around her wrists and she had an orange clip in her short, dark hair. Around her upper arm was a golden band with an orange, heart shaped gem connecting the two sides. She looked down at her hands. On her middle finger's nail on her left hand was an orange heart.

Iris reached her hand into the air. An orange light surrounded her hand. She felt something hard and wooden. When she pulled her hand out of the light, she was holding a beautiful, hand carved, wooden, long bow. She pulled back on the string and an orange arrow of light magically appeared.

"Your wish was to become perfect. Not only are you your definition of the word, yo are a perfect Puella Magi. You have perfect strength, stamina, speed, agility, and accuracy," Kyubey spoke up ,"Well I'll be going now, I have many more contracts to make," and with that he vanished.

Iris transformed back to her normal self and turned back to face the mirror. She gasped. Her appearance was still that same, but it wasn't at the same time. Her skin glowed. Her short messy hair was straight and shiny. Her normal dull brown eyes had a sparkle in them that wasn't there before.

With much excitement, she ran to her desk and pulled out her unfinished math homework. She was done with it in about five minutes. It wasn't hard anymore. Iris felt like an idiot for thinking math was hard before. She couldn't believe how easy it was now.

"La la la la la la la," Iris sang. Her voice was beautiful and melodic. Iris giggled and fell back onto her bed. She felt great! She was finally perfect. For the first time in her life, Iris felt completely confident in herself.


End file.
